


Bridge

by tokyoangel1000



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoangel1000/pseuds/tokyoangel1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan's life has never been wondeful, but now it has really reached rock-bottom. <br/>Unable to even think about going on, Luhan makes a visist to a bridge, thinking that it will be his last.<br/>But in the moment where it was all supposed to end, he gets help from someone he never even knew existed.<br/>Would you believe me if I told you that i believe in angels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You worthless piece of shit! Do you have any idea how much of a disgrace you are to this family?! Do you have any idea how much you humiliated me today, telling the whole family that you're a fucking fag?! Out, out of my house right this instance!"

Luhan barely had time to process what had just happened before he found himself on his butt outside of what, apparently, used to be his home. Even though he knew that he probably should feel some kind of shock, he actually didn't. His father had been nothing but abusive towards him from the day he was born, and even though it looked like Luhan had everything on the outside, it was all just a cover-up for what really laid beneath.

Picking himself up, he began to slowly trudge away from the place that he used to call home, leaving the family that had never really loved him behind. Maybe they were right about him all along. He didn't even deserve to live.

The wind on his face felt calming, soothing even. Like a gentle caress, ruffling his black hair, as if trying to make him forget what was about to happen. Looking down beneath his feet, Luhan almost gave in to the urge to puke his guts out. Height were never his thing, and there was quite a bit of distance between him and the racing  water down below. 

Taking a deep  calming breath,  he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand. His last task. His last favor to this world.

"Come on Luhan you can do it. Just let go, take a step and it will all be over before you know it. One less useless person for this world to take care of. Come on now." He tried to urge himself on, put no matter how hard he tried, taking that final step seemed like such an impossible task. It was almost as if something was physically holding him back, refusing to let him step to his death.

He took another step sideways on the railing, his hand finally letting go of the pole he had been holding. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a white feather dancing in the wind, strangely enough never leaving his vision until it landed right on top of his left shoe. Luhan smiled sadly to himself. "I wonder if I'll become and angel too when I die...  Pff , fat chance. I'll probably end up in hell where I belong."

Frustration and sadness overcame him as he brought his foot up from the railing, but before he could make the leap towards a certain death, arms tugged him backwards into a strong chest. "No! I won't allow you to die !"

Surprised by the tug and the shout from behind him, Luhan lost all willpower to fight back and stumbled backwards, off of the railing as the arms held him tighter.

But instead of hitting hard ground, he found himself floating in mid-air. Surprised and shocked, he turned around to look at his savio r  and gasped as he saw... wings.

Wings as white as snow were spread out from the back of the person that held him, and Luhan could do nothing but stare in awe. Wow, he was really starting to lose it now huh? Was he dead already?

Before he knew it, he was set down on his own feet, but the arms around him didn't leave his waist, as if afraid that Luhan might leap over the railing again if they ever let go. And in all honesty, Luhan might would  have done that. 

The person behind him slowly spun him around so that Luhan was facing him, and Luhan was immediately taken aback by the beauty of the boy in front of him. A small round face with dark hair on top greeted him, chocolate-brown eyes staring deep into his soul. What really stood out though were of course the wing, which were now folded together securely on the other boy's  back.  Luhan  was 100% sure he had never seen a more beautiful human being in his entire life.

"Don't you dare do that again, you hear me?! Do you have any idea how worried you had me there?" The peaceful expression on the boy's beautiful face was shattered in less than a second, as his arms around Luhan's waist tightened even further, squeezing him almost painfully hard.

Luhan stared at the other in both shock and wonder, not knowing what to make out of the situation he had at hand. "W-Who are you?  What difference does my death make to you? And what's with the w-wings?" Luhan was really starting to feel the adrenaline from the (almost) jump leave his system, and his head was finally able to grip what he had almost done. His whole body began to unconsciously tremble, and if it wasn't for the arms holding his waist in a death-rip, he would've probably fallen down to the ground by now.

The stranger's eyes softened, but his expression remained serious as his eyes bored holes into Luhan's head, trying to catch his eyes, but failing. Sighing, the boy looked out over the waters before looking back at Luhan. "To answer your questions... My name is Minseok, your guardian angel and therefore your death means the world to and I think that pretty much explains the wings. Anything else you'd like to ask before I take you home and make sure that you never do this ever again?"

Too shocked to do anything else, Luhan only shook his head and before he even realized what had happened, they were already outside his house. Or what used to be his house at least. Turning to the angel who was smiling innocently at him, gums and all, he stuttered with a helpless expression on his face and  Minseok's smile faltered. "M-Minseok, I-I can't go back there. If you're m-my guardian as you told me, then you should know that right?" 

Minseok looked so utterly helpless that Luhan almost wanted to hug him. But really, shouldn't Minseok know what had happened to him if he were Luhan's guardian angel?

"I-I'm sorry Luhan. I haven't been your angel for very long. I actually got assigned to you a couple of days ago, when your previous angel quit. I came over to your world and tried to find you, but I got lost and you were always moving. And your life strength  felt so weak it was hard to track.  I found you just in time to save your from dying... God, I'm the worst angel in the heaven's and below." 

Luhan felt even worse as he saw how broken Minseok looked, obviously blaming himself for not taking care of Luhan sooner. Before he  kne wit , luhan had taken the angel's hand into his own, holding onto it tightly. Minseok looke d up a t him with a shocked expression, but a smile soon became apparent on his beautiful face. Tugging slightly on Luhan's hand, he began to walk away from the house he had led them to. "Come on then. I don't know what happened to you in that house yet, but it's obvious that whatever did happen was bad enough for you to almost want to end your own life. You're not going back there as long as I have a say in it. You're coming with me so that I can properly look after you."

Slightly flustered, but moved by Minseok's sincerity, Luhan let himself be led away from his house of terror by the angel. The other's hand linked with his felt oddly comforting, and he just wished to be closer to this incredible warmth that he felt that the angel was emitting. "Is this how the whole angel thing always works? You guys taking care of the person  your  supposed to guard like this? How comes nobody really believes in you then?"

Minseok snickered and tugged a bit on Luhan's arm to get him to move faster, giggling when Luhan  slmost  tripped over his own feet. "No, there's only a few cases now and then when these kind of things happen. It's mostly angels whom  have fallen in love with the person they're supposed to guard, or who 's  person on earth is dying. In order to give them some final peace and calm, they sometimes show themselves to them before the end so that the person won't be so scared of dying. Then the last step of the job follows, and that is to guide the person to what lies beyond. Once that's over, the angel can either retire or take on a new charge. Many choose to stay in heaven and continue to guide and take care of the person they were in charge of to protect on earth. It's a beautiful bond we angels get with you humans, weather you know we exist or not."

Luhan nodded, eyes wide in fascination, but his face soon faltered once again as he looked up  at the snow that was still falling slowly from the sky. "What happened to my previous angel? Why did he quit?" His eyes turned back to Minseok.

Minseok's expression faltered and he looked at Luhan with a sad and apologetic look in his eyes, squeezing Luhan's hand a bit tighter. "I'm sorry to say this Luhan, but your angel never cared what happened to you. All I got to know from the head-an gel was that he just came to him one day and said that he couldn't take watching over you anymore, that it was too much work to keep you  safe and that he had given up on you years ago. The head-angel became furious at him for not doing his job properly and he immediately asked me if I was willing to take care of you instead, as my first ever human. I was ecstatic, but I also felt sorry for you. I didn't know what had happened to you, but he  maid  it pretty clear to me that something wasn't right. Only when I found you on that bridge did I fully realize how horrible things must've been for you. I'm so sorry L uhan. On the behalf of all angels above who failed to protect you, I am sorry. "

Luhan blinked away his tears and nodded more to himself than to Minseok, and then smiled stiffly at the other. "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. Look, you've done more for me in  one  hour than  what anyone has done for me in my entire life. You have no reason to apologize for anything. If anything, it should be me who should be apologizing for worrying you so much."

Minseok chuckled and pulled Luhan with him to an apartment complex that loomed over them, taking them both inside the elevator and pressing the button on the top. "It is true that you gave me a real fright back there, I'm not going to lie, but I'm sure that you had your reasons. You should never apologize for how you feel, but always remember Luhan that taking your  won  life should never be an option. It is never an option, remember that okay?"

Luhan gave a weak smile and nodded as the elevator dinged and the door opened. Minseok, still holding his hand, pulled Luhan with him to a door further down the corridor where he got out a key and opened it. Only now realizing where they actually where, Luhan's eyes widened as he stepped inside as well. "How  where  you able to get an apartment if people can't see you? And why do you even have one? Don't you guys live up in the sky or something?"

Minseok dropped his hand and Luhan found himself already missing the warmth. A deep chuckle brought him back though as he looked over at Minseok, gasping when he saw wings grow out of Minseok's back. Only now did he also realize that people hadn't even been looking  a t them strangely on the way here... But how?

"We angels are flexible like that. Most chose to live, as you would word it "in heaven", but some choose to live here on earth, like me." He pointed to himself with his thumb in the  cutset  kind of way that almost made Luhan swoon, and when Minseok disappeared into the apartment he quickly took off his shoes and wet hoodie before following him inside.

"And to answer more of your questions that you have or probably have; yes I can show myself to people but most angels choose to not show themselves to the person they're in charge to, yes I can hide my wings and yes I have an identity made for me here on earth." He turned to a gaping Luhan and used his index finger to close Luhan's mouth. Luhan blushed scarlet at the other's action and gummy smile. Oh God, his face was way too close!

"I'm going to make us some tea now, and then we're going to sit down and you're going to tell me as much as you possibly can about what you've been though okay? I need to know what and who I am protecting you from."


	2. (2/2)

With cups of tea warming their cold hands, the odd pair sat down on one of the couches in Minseok's living room (but not before Luhan had filled his cup with a ridiculous amount of honey to satisfy his sweet-tooth). Minseok's apartment was actually quite a big and modern one Luhan noted, tidy and clean with sleek lines and angles, but still held a certain warmth to it. He liked it. 

Minseok put his cup down on the coffee-table in front of them and grabbed a blanket from the armrest on the couch, putting it around Luhan's shoulders' to warm the boy up a bit. Luhan smiled in gratitude and sipped his tea, letting out a content sigh when the warm liquid slid down his throat. Minseok smiled at the sight but his expression soon turned more serious as he turned himself more towards Luhan, cup back in his hands. "Luhan... Why did you try to take your own life?" The question was heavily loaded, but it had to be asked. 

Luhan's fingers tapped the cup anxiously as he bit his bottom-lip. "It's kind of a long story and-" 

"No. We won't talk about the whole build-up just yet, unless you want to of course. I want to know what pulled the trigger tonight Luhan. Or have you been planning this for a long time?" Minseok sipped his tea as he studied Luhan's expression with soft eyes, staying quiet to allow the boy time to think of the best way to answer. Feeling his wings scratch uncomfortably at the back of the couch, he used the silence to let them retreat into his back without alerting Luhan. Once done, he leaned back into the warmth of the couch more comfortably just as Luhan opened his mouth hesitantly. 

"I-I came out in front of my whole family. As g-gay I mean. We hosted some kind of family-reunion and I decided that it was perfect opportunity to tell everybody. That way they'd stop trying to find girls for me to date. But as I guessed my father greatly disapproved of my sexuality. He screamed at me, told me that I had humiliated him and that I was worthless, and then he just... threw me out. Just like that. That's when I truly felt like I had no reason to live anymore. My father was right after all. I've always been a good-for-nothing, and people like me aren't needed in this world." 

Minseok moved closer to Luhan and put his arm round him, rubbing soothing circles on his back as Luhan fought to hold the tears back. "Why would you believe him Luhan? What made you believe that you're worthless?" Minseok coaxed, voice soft like a whisper as he kept his cool, even though he felt like flying to the other side of town and strangle Luhan's bastard of a father. Yeah, maybe he'd do that later... 

Luhan sniffled, but held his tears back. "I-I never managed to get the reputation he wanted me to have in school. He wanted me to be like the sons of his colleges, popular and powerful, loved and feared by the other students. Instead I was humiliated an beaten on a daily basis, as I became the victim of the school's many bullies, among them the kids my father wanted me to be like. It didn't matter how good my grades were, not to him. Every time he had to come and pick me up because somebody beat me up he'd beat me worse when we got home. He was always yelling and screaming at me, telling me how worthless I was, and that he wished he would've gotten a daughter instead of me or no children at all. His biggest wish in life was for me to disappear. And now, he finally got his wish..." 

Luhan's tears fell without him noticing it, until Minseok wiped them away with gentle fingers and pulled Luhan into a hug. Luhan tried to stop himself from crying, not wanting to appear weaker than he already as in front of Minseok, but it was futile as Minseok hummed under his breath and rocked them both back and forth. Minseom felt his shirt dampen as Luhan began to cry, small sobs escaping his mouth every so often. 

Wanting Luhan to feel as secure as possible, Minseok allowed his wings to spring free, snow-white wings once again growing out of his back. The wings folded around them, holding Luhan closer to Minseok's body like a shield or a blanket, warm and comforting. Luhan felt the wings close in around him but didn't look up. The extra warmth felt nice around his still cold body, and Minseok's humming made his eyelids feel heavy. He felt so exhausted and he just wanted to fall asleep where he was at that very moment, safe and secure in the angels' embrace. 

Minseok, feeling Luhan lean into his embrace, pulled the other boy even closer and put an arm under his knees, lifting him up with ease. Luhan barely reacted as Minseok carried him out of the living room, feeling extremely content where he was at the moment. His tears had stopped falling and he was already half-way to dreamland, his head lolling to the side until it met with the crook of Minsoek's neck.   
Minseok smiled and kept on humming silently as he carried the tired boy into the bedroom, laying him down on the double-bed before joining him. As soon as he laid down, Luhan latched onto him, not wishing to give of the warmth and comfort he had felt just yet. Minseok chuckled but gladly let Luhan snuggle closer, not sure if the other was actually awake or not. Wing folding around them once again, Minseok stroked Luhan's hair and kept on humming under his breath as he watched over the boy in his embrace, making sure that he'd get a good night's rest. 

 

Tomorrow, their new life together would begin for real. Minseok couldn't help but to smile at the thought.


End file.
